The Mind Of A Villain
by TheFanFictor
Summary: Explore the mind of one of the most famous villains of all as this story takes a look into the mind of the King of Koopas, Bowser!


Hi, everybody! TheFanFictor (original name, amirite?) here with my first fan-fic. It's a one shot, obviously, and I hope that I did well with it. Anyways, please enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Bowser stood there, waiting for his archrival to arrive. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Not that there was much to take in: he was on a floating platform in what was a black, lifeless void. The platform was lined with spike-bombs along the outer edge. As the king of Koopas waited for his rival, he took the time to think.<em>

_'Why am I still doing this?' he pondered to himself. 'Why do I still kidnap that Princess and try to take over this kingdom if the results will only be the same every time?' The tyrant then remembered when he had first decided to attack the kingdom. It went along quite smoothly, and he was just about to conquer the final part of it when the reports came in._

_The reports stated how two humans wearing red & green were defeating his front-line troops. This perked up Bowser's interest, so he made sure he was informed of any activity involving the outsiders. And it was a good thing to, as within a week, they had already taken out a fourth of their forces. Bowser continued to try and find out as much as he could about his two new adversaries._

_Soon enough, they had invaded his main fortress. By that time, Bowser was ready for the challengers, certain he can beat them and toss them into the lava below his battlefield. When he first saw them, though, he was a little taken back by how weak they looked. However, he quickly regained his composure, and the battle was on._

_It couldn't have been more than a minute, and yet it felt like an hour for the Koopa king. He traded blow for blow with the two plumbers, with them scoring a close victory by cutting the chains holding up the platform, sending him into the lava. He climbed out on the other side unharmed, thanks to him casting a spell that made the lava harmless to him in the nick of time, and when he looked back, he saw that the red plumber was looking back too. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, but then the plumber turned around and went into the next room, looking for the Princess._

_What seemed odd to Bowser was that after they did rescue her, they just left, not even seeing what happened to the tyrant and the rest of his army. 'Why didn't he make sure we were finished off?' He thought, and he still thinks that, not being able to discover an answer._

_Of course, that wouldn't be the last time Mario, whose name he learned only after the event, and he would clash heads. He would often try to take the kingdom over and over, often kidnapping the Princess. And every time, Mario (often aided by his brother, Luigi) would come and save the day. And every time, Mario would let Bowser be after beating him, and that would only fuel his desire to why Mario was so merciful towards him._

_At that moment, a green pipe suddenly same out from the platform, only a little bit away from where Bowser was standing. From it, a red man jumped out, and prepared himself in a battle stance after landing as the pipe retreated into the platform. Bowser stomped towards Mario, making himself as menacing as possible while giving a menacing chuckle._

_"Mario! You again! Well that's just fine—I've been looking for something to fry with my fire breath!" He bragged, although he was really surprised by him. He was able to get past all of his generals and beat him two times before. "Your star power is useless against me! Your friends are trapped within the walls…" He then decided to add the icing on the cake, "And you'll never see the Princess again! **BWA HA HA HA!**" He then gave his loudest roar towards the plumber, with him only replying in an Italian accent, "Let's-a go!" And so the battle began…_

* * *

><p><em>"Noooo! You've really beaten me this time, Mario! I can't stand losing to you!" He roared, although he had to admit, that was his best battle he ever had with the plumber. The tyrant let out a loud sigh, and then started to get up. "My troops…worthless! They've turned over all the Power Stars! What? There are 120 in all?" And indeed, in front of Bowser himself, he watched as 120 little golden stars merged with the gray-scaled Eternal Star, returning it's golden brightness, even brighter than when he first stole it! "Amazing! There are some in the castle that I missed?" He started to limp towards the edge, with Mario keeping a close eye on him in case he tried to do something funny. "Now I see peace returning to the world… Oooo! I really hate that! I can't watch—I'm outta here!" He then jumped off the edge, only for the Koopa Klown Kar to scoop him up before being engulfed in the darkness. He hovered over the plumber, deciding to give one last taunt. "Just you wait until next time. Until then, keep on practicing your throws! BAWAA HA HA!" He then turned the hovercraft around and raced in the opposite direction, not looking back.<em>

_Soon, he found another warp pipe, and entered it, arriving on a cliff just outside the castle. He was just in time to see the princess being freed from her prison. "So, that's Mario and…" Bowser turned his head to the side to see a cloaked figure standing right next to him. He was much smaller than Bowser, even smaller than Mario himself, but Bowser knew that the person next to him didn't need brawn to prove himself of his title. He simply nodded to the newcomer, although he felt a little guilt kicking at his stomach. "… Very well, let's prepare for our victory over him: I've already got a plan to do it." The cloaked figure gave one finally glance at his enemy, and although Bowser couldn't see his eyes, he knew that they were probably filled with hate. "You'll pay for taking Mama away from us, Mario." He then suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind._

_Bowser himself was ready to leave, but took one last look at the red plumber. Mario himself was walking towards the castle, to celebrate with them Bowser's defeat. The Koopa King smiled as it finally came to him why he always attempted to kidnap the princess: when he fights Mario, he always feels a rush, with each fight better than the last. The reason he attempts to take over the kingdom was because he knew he would always fight Mario at the very end, and he would no doubt continue to until he can finally best the plumber. Bowser then turned his Koopa Klown Kar around for the long journey back to his castle. He didn't have to rush, though: after all, as he heard only a few minutes earlier, Junior has this one all planned…_

* * *

><p>Well, that was my first Fanfic, and although it's not a masterpiece, I still think I did a really go-<p>

Bowser: HEY, why isn't there a fight scene in this! ):

HOLYCRAPHOWDIDYOUGETINHERE?

Bowser: You left the door open, moron. -_-

Ugh… you're not going to leave, are you?

Bowser: Nope.

…Fine, you can stay here. Just don't get in the way.

Bowser: Great. Now then, please enjoy reading FF's stuff and only post reviews and constructive criticism. Until then, see ya on the flip side!

Hey wait, that's my line! Get back here, you turtle-ox-dragon lovechild! D:


End file.
